Open Ended Mafia
| image = File:Open_ended.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Sinistral | link = | size = 8 Players (Small) | startdate = April 12, 2010 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = #, player #SparrowHawk #Fox #Surge #Unreality #Shadow #Phaze #JarZe #CherryLane | first = JarZe | last = Phaze, CherryLane | mvp = - | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Sinistral based on own idea. It began on April 12, 2010 and ended in a Goodies win in N3 (April 18th, 2010). Game Mechanics Rules *Days will be 24 hours long unless someone pleads no contest. Nights will be up to 24 hours long, but may end earlier if all actions have been sent in. I will try to keep to a schedule of 10 PM EST as the ending time for most days, so days/nights may be shortened/extended to resynchronize with this schedule. Notice will be given at the beginning of each day/night. *In the event of a tied voting, one player will be chosen randomly to be lynched. Role Description From the creative minds of our Mafiosphere players comes the unlikely alliance of 007, Inspector Gadget, GlaDOS, The Riddle Master, and the Masochist. They have all united together to take down the Brando Mafia, and the criminal mastermind known as Mr. Glass. However, this alliance is tenuous at best, as some of them may have their own agendas in mind... The Innocents *007 - Bond. James Bond. The elusive british secret agent, sent on a mission to eliminate the Godfather and Col. Kurtz. **Each night other than the first, MUST visit a player and prevent them from acting that night. May not visit the same player two nights in a row. Cannot target himself. Appears in night post. Does not have to act on Night 1. **Tomorrow Never Dies - Somehow always manages to survive any accidents, even those arranged by Mr. Glass. **License to Kill - Once per game, may visit a player and kill them instead of preventing action. **Independent Win Condition - Prevent Col. Kurtz from torturing his victim. (Will not be announced and game will continue.) Otherwise wins with innocents. *GlaDOS - Rebuilt and affixed with a new morality core, this sentient AI can monitor nightly activity using its connection to many different security systems. Each night, can choose a player to monitor, and will learn who visited that player on that night. On any ONE night, GlaDOS can entice a player with cake and can redirect that player's visit to target a different player of GlaDOS' choosing. This ability will fail if that player was not performing an action that night, or is otherwise unable to do so. After this ability is used, everyone will discover that "the cake is a lie", so it will not work more than once. May not monitor the same player two nights in a row. **GlaDOS' ablities do not count as visits and do not harm Mr. Glass. **Independent Win Condition - Redirect one Brando to kill the other, or redirect Mr. Glass to arrange his own death. (Game Ending) Otherwise, wins with innocents. *The Masochist - Gets a strange sense of pleasure and enjoyment out of his own pain and being targeted by others. May visit another player at night just for fun. (has no effect). **Masochist Points - The Masochist will gain points when he is targeted at night by certain actions. More harmful actions yield more points, based on the chart below: **Action = Points **Killed = 2 **Blocked = 1 **Watched = 1 **Redirected = 1 **Riddled = 1 **Tortured = 2 **Lynched = 2 **Saved = -1 **Independent Win Condition - Wins if he receives 4 or more Masochist points in a single night, or 10 or more points during the course of the game. The Masochist does not necessarily need to stay alive in order to win. (GameEnding) Otherwise, wins with innocents. *Inspector Gadget - Has many different gadgets at his disposal, which he uses to get himself (and others) out of trouble. Often clueless as to who the real enemies are, Gadget relies on his niece Penny and her dog Brain to help him solve cases. **Each night may visit a player and will use his various gadgets to protect that player from harm. May target himself, but cannot target the same player two nights in a row. **Once per game, may contact his niece Penny at night and she will hack into GlaDOS and provide Gadget with one random piece of information that GlaDOS has received. If GlaDOS has received no useful information, Penny will have nothing to report. **Once per game, Brain will tail the Riddle Master and provide Gadget with information from one of his riddles. Gadget will have to decipher the answer himself though. **Gadget may not contact both Penny and Brain on the same night. **Independent Win Condition - Successfully save at least two different innocents from harm. (Will not be announced and game will continue.) Otherwise wins with innocents. *The Riddle Master - Extremely intelligent, loves to figure things out and pose riddles to others. Each night, may visit a living player and leave them with a riddle in an attempt to gain information out of them. (The player will be informed they were riddled) However, all responses are intercepted and auto-encrypted by GlaDOS (host will create an encrypted message), so the Riddle Master will need to decipher them in order for the information to be useful. **Riddling will not harm Mr. Glass. The messages will be encrypted regardless of whether or not GlaDOS is alive or not. GlaDOS is not privy to the messages. **Independent Win Condition - Figure out the entire roster before the end of Day 2. Each day may submit one completed roster guess. (Game Ending) Otherwise, wins with innocents. **The Riddle Master loses his riddle ability after Day 2 and becomes a regular innocent if he fails his win condition. The Not-So Innocents Mr. Glass - Born with a rare disease called Osteogenesis Imperfecta, his bones are extremely fragile and shatter easily. If he is targeted by any physical action at night, Mr. Glass will become incapacitated (his actions fail that night and vote counts as 0 the following day). If he is targeted by more than one physical action on the same night, or targeted again the following night, he dies. *Mr. Glass is searching for someone who is his polar opposite, i.e. someone who is incredibly resistant to harm. He goes around arranging "accidents", usually involving transportation such as a train wreck or plane crash, in hopes of finding someone who will miraculously survive. Each night, Mr. Glass can arrange a deadly accident for the player of his choice. If that player visits someone else that night, the player will be killed in the "accident". If the player does not visit someone else that night, or stays home (targets themself), then no accident occurs. **Clarification: The accident will occur after the player has taken their action, and thus will not prevent the action from taking place. **Clarification #2: If an action causes Mr. Glass to become incapacitated, both the effect of the original action and the incapacitation will take place. *Independent Win Condition - Wins if 007 miraculously survives an "accident". (Game Ending) Otherwise, must be last one standing. The Brando Mafia (Godfather and Col. Kurtz) (BTSC, Group kill once each night. Must decide who carries out the kill.) *Colonel Walter Kurtz - US Army Special Forces Colonel believed to have gone rogue and possibly insane. **Once per game, may visit a player at night and torture them into divulging their identity. Kurtz may not torture on the same night he is performing the group kill. *The Godfather - Don Corleone. Head of the Corleone mafia family. **Twice per game, can send one of his henchmen to tail someone at night and learn who they visited. **If the Godfather is targeted by Mr. Glass on a night he uses the tail ability, the henchman will die in the accident and not the Godfather, but only if the Godfather is not performing the group kill on that night. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction #Surge - Inspector Gadget #_unreality - 007 #phaze - The Masochist #JarZe - GlaDOS #Cherry Lane - The RiddleMaster Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #sparrowhawk - Mr. Glass - Killed N2 #Fox - The Godfather - Lynched D2 #Surge - Inspector Gadget - Lynched D1 #_unreality - 007 - Killed N3 #Shadow - Colonel Kurtz - Killed N3 #phaze - The Masochist #JarZe - GlaDOS - Killed N1 #Cherry Lane - The RiddleMaster Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games